


Gathered Up

by Katherine



Category: Guardians of the Galaxy (Movies), The Avengers (Marvel Movies)
Genre: Gen, Post-Avengers: Infinity War (2018), Spoilers for Avengers: Infinity War
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-04-29
Updated: 2018-04-29
Packaged: 2019-04-29 13:04:56
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 100
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14473359
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Katherine/pseuds/Katherine
Summary: Rocket wasn't giving himself hope, yet, nothing so strong.





	Gathered Up

Rocket wasn't giving himself hope, yet, nothing so strong. Only the stubborn determination to not be left alone. Looking only at the place where Groot dissolved, he reached into a pocket, slid out the item and snapped it open.

He sunk to his belly on the ground, too like being on all fours to be dignified but he didn't care right now. He gathered up dust and earth all mingled together. Poured this into the open container he'd carried. What Rocket had planted once before had grown to a sapling-child, Groot renewed.

Dirt and dust could hide a tiny seed.


End file.
